


Good Morning

by Xie



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: gapfiller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xie/pseuds/Xie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A season 1 ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Justin listened from the landing. Debbie was cheerfully narrating a long story to Vic, making noises that sounded like cooking. Just another morning at Deb's. He relaxed and ran down the stairs.

He flashed a bright smile around the room. "Good morning!"

Justin dropped into the chair across from where Vic sat, clutching a cup of coffee.

"Good morning to you, too." Debbie put his breakfast in front of him at the same time she splashed more coffee into Vic's mug. Normally she'd have headed back to the stove or sink, but on this particular morning, she sat next to Vic and watched Justin eating, a somewhat unsettling smile on her face.

Justin tried to ignore her, but Debbie's relentless attention was too much for him, and he finally broke. "What?" he said, licking toast crumbs off his lips. "Why are you staring at me?"

Debbie's smile got even more pointed. "So, Justin, what time did you get home last night?"

Justin put an entire half of a toast slice into his mouth and tried to think about what to say, but finally settled on chewing in silence.

Debbie narrowed her eyes. "You think I didn't hear you creeping up the stairs an hour ago?"

Vic snorted some coffee, but didn't say anything.

Justin frowned around a mouthful of eggs. "I'm too old for a curfew, Deb. Besides, you know where I was."

"Uh huh. At Brian's." She watched him until he put the last bite in his mouth. "Tell me, Sunshine, does he ever talk to you?"

Justin looked bewildered. "Talk to me?"

"Yeah, you know, have a conversation with you? Or does he just flip you over and shove his dick up your ass?"

Vic started laughing, and Justin's face turned bright red. "Jesus, Deb!" He stood up, and carried his plate to the sink. "I'm going to be late for school."

After Justin had left, still blushing and bristling with indignation, Vic poured himself a third cup of coffee. He sat watching Debbie do the dishes. She seemed remarkably cheerful, even for Debbie.

"Sis?"

She wiped a plate with a flourish of her dishtowel. "Yeah?"

"Brian can find plenty of places to stick his dick. You know that's not why he's spending time with Justin."

Debbie grinned at him. "Yeah, I know that." She came and sat down in Justin's chair, and leaned across the table, pointing a finger at Vic. "And you know that. And I'm not sure, but I guess even Brian might know that." She paused. "I just wanted to make sure Justin knew it, too."

 


End file.
